


Reparación

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gang Rape, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: Papyrus no quería estar en esa situación. Él sólo quería volver a casa. ¿Qué iría a pensar Sans al verlo en ese estado?





	

Alguien le golpeó en la cabeza cuando intentó apartar la boca y lo obligaron a volverla hacia donde menos quería, dedos forzándole a separar la mandíbula. Lloraba e intentaba suplicar que se detuvieran, pero nadie le estaba haciendo el menor caso. En lugar de permitir a su lengua conjurada formar palabras se veía forzada a agitarse contra algo que no quería tener adentro.

Los olores que llegaban a sus fosas nasales y la picazón de unos vellos le daban ganas de vomitar, algo que ni siquiera debería ser posible para un esqueleto. Eso sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el sabor agrio, intenso y desagradable que nunca había sentido y ahora se veía obligado a tragar en cada inhalación desesperada. Por supuesto que sabía cómo se llamaba esa cosa e incluso sabía el nombre de lo que le estaban obligando a hacer, pero nadie le había dicho que se sentiría tan aterrado, de que dolería tanto.

Papyrus intentó mirar hacia el rostro del humano que tenía en frente pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados y su caderas de movían de atrás hacia adelante y Papyrus lamentó el no poder ahogarse porque así al menos tendrían una excusa para darle un momento para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ver si podía entender cómo era que había pasado de querer caminar desde sus clases de cocina a casa hasta esa situación. Su mente, acostumbrada a juegos de lógica e ingenio, no conseguía juntar las piezas, como si sólo se hubiera desmayado y estuviera en medio de una pesadilla. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser sino?

-Para no tener músculos de verdad, no lo hace nada mal –comentó uno de sus captores.

El sonido de telas desgarrándose le aterró casi tanto como el tacto brusco y duro en sus huesos privados, los que nadie se suponía si no él debía tocar. De forma instintiva intentó mover sus brazos hacia atrás para cubrirse, pero un tercero le tenía de los brazos agarrado y no le permitió moverse ni un centímetro. Después de varios intentos fútiles, Papyrus sintió acceso de náuseas imaginarias ante la sensación de dedos impacientes explorándolo.

-Leí que los monstruos pueden tener las partes que quieran –dijo uno de ellos, no tenía idea cuál-. Vamos, flacucho, hazme aparecer algo que pueda usar.

Papyrus mantenía las cuencas tan cerradas como podía, no queriendo saber nada de ellos, ni de lo que hacían o querían con él. ¿Por qué no conseguía despertar? ¿Por qué estaba todavía ahí?

-Oye, monstruo –insistió esa misma voz y una mano ruda se aferró a una de sus costillas inferiores, empujando contra ella con tal insistencia que Papyrus chilló con la boca llena, temoroso de que se la rompiera-. ¿No me has escuchado? Dame algo ya.

No le iban a dejar salir de ahí. La única manera de acabar con todo era participar, de modo que Papyrus trató de mandar a su magia a moverse en la manera en que a veces lo hacía en su cuarto, después de que Sans se hubiera ido tras leerle su historia. Le costaba demasiado concentrarse cuando todo lo que él quería era desaparecer de ahí, y la frustración le arrancaba más lágrimas ignoradas, pero finalmente lo consiguió, estremeciéndose con la sensibilidad de esa piel conjurada.

Entonces uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en las costillas. La intención de herir estaba ahí, clara e inconfundible, por lo que Papyrus esperó a escuchar el crujido de sus huesos y fue el único milagro de la noche el que no lo hiciera. Por ahora.

-¡Eso no, animal estúpido! ¡Un coño! ¡No soy un maricón! Anda. ¿O es que no puedes? No todos podemos usar sólo la boca, así que no puedes hacer un coño entonces no nos vas a servir para nada.

Papyrus volvió a forzar a formar lo que ellos buscaban. Al menos sabía lo que era y por ser una forma relativamente más sencilla, esa consiguió sacarla sin necesitar tanto esfuerzo. Las risas de los humanos y palabras de celebración le reventaron contra la cabeza. Sólo quería que se detuvieran de una vez, perderlos de vista. Era la primera vez desde que subieran a la superficie que no deseaba hacerse amigo de unos humanos y eso le asustaba un poco porque él era el Gran Papyrus, amigo de todo mundo.

-Será una virgen, ¿no?

-¿Importa? Mientras esté húmeda y apretada, a mí me da igual.

Esas bruscas manos le sostuvieron sus caderas en alto, poniéndolo en posición. Papyrus sabía lo que vendría, era más que obvio, pero su mente todavía pareció blanquearse el momento mismo en que el humano empujó su cosa de un solo golpe. La presión súbita y nueva fue insoportable, como si estuviera yendo en contra de la forma natural de su cuerpo.

La sensación llegó como un puñetazo y de pronto estaba fuera de su cuerpo, arriba, incapaz de apartar sus cuencas de adonde estaba se encontraba un monstruo excepcionalmente parecido a sí mismo. Qué horrible escena. Los humanos parecían estar pasando un buen momento, lo que le parecía bastante bien, pero no podía evitar tener lástima por la criatura gimoteante entre ellos. Sentía tanta compasión que casi podía percibir su dolor, sólo que a buena distancia y gracias al cielo que era así.

Si estuviera de verdad viviendo algo así no tenía idea cómo podría sobrevivirlo. Sólo con verlo había una presión dolorosa envolviendo su alma. No lo entendía. No entendía la razón para incluir algo así en esa película. Papyrus notó que los humanos no vacilaban para lastimar al monstruo y que eso debía ser en parte la razón por la que podían mantenerlo controlado. Normalmente un esqueleto podría haber utilizado su magia para liberarse y seguro que uno tan guapo como aquel sería bastante fuerte de por sí, pero por alguna razón no utilizaba sus ventajas naturales a su favor, limitándose a representar el papel de la víctima indefensa.

Los humanos se turnaron. Eran cuatro en total. Qué extraño, por alguna razón creía que sólo eran tres. Cada uno tuvo oportunidad de ocupar distintas posiciones y cambiar de roles. En algún punto uno de los humanos llegó a meterle su cosa en la cuenca vacía y dejó escapar un gemido profundo y grave, hablando de lo raro pero bueno que era. Pronto lo imitó uno de sus amigos mientras otro de los humanos deslizaba su cosa entre sus costillas y el último chocaba su entrepierna contra el hueco al final de su espina.

Papyrus sintió esa presión en su cabeza como una persistente molestia. La respiración se le volvió un poco opresiva. La espalda le dolía un poco, pero no debía ser nada comparado con lo que aquel otro monstruo estaba sufriendo mientras lo obligaban a arquearse para ser aprovechado por todos. Parecía que su entretención duraba horas. Papyrus ya no estaba seguro de si continuaba o sólo se repetía a sí misma en un bucle infinito. Incluso sus palabras, sus insultos, burlas y risas habían perdido todo significado.

Pero por fin, ni bien los humanos empezaron a gruñir de un modo bastante parecido entre sí, ellos comenzaron a levantarse y arreglarse sus ropas. Papyrus vio que una sustancia blanquecina se escurría lentamente por entre las piernas del monstruo, de su pecho y su rostro. Ya no había dolor. Ni siquiera horror. Ya no había nada.

Uno de los humanos le escupió antes de abandonar el parque. El monstruo abandonado sobre el césped se quedó quieto. Los minutos se alargaban en esa zona a la que nadie se acercaba, excepto monstruos que todavía no supieran cómo circular a pie por la ciudad. La luna se veía enorme e iluminaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo, pero Papyrus no quería verlo. No quería moverse ni siquiera cuando los restos se secaron.

Sólo quería su cama. Sólo quería dormir. ¿Era eso lo que sentía Sans?

Ah, hablando de su hermano…

-Pap…

Papyrus movió un poco la cabeza y vio las zapatillas desatadas de su hermano acercándose. Le había dicho incontables veces que tenía que atarse las agujetas y nunca le hacía caso. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un monstruo tan imprudente? Pero al menos estaba ahí y en algún sitio, desde un rincón oscuro todavía no corrupto de su alma, Papyrus se permitió aliviarse por ese hecho. La conexión entre ellos era lo más especial que tenía en su vida y el que estuviera ahí sólo debía confirmar lo efectivo que era. Cuando era pequeño y se ponía triste porque no podía conseguir amigos, Sans siempre conseguía encontrarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, como si fuera el mejor monstruo del subsuelo. Por ahora ni siquiera le importó que no hubiera llegado antes.

-Pap, lo siento… -murmuró Sans y Papyrus por un segundo no entendió qué eran esos manchones azules que caían desde las cuencas de su hermano o qué quería decir esa vacilación en su voz.

Desde luego, habían pasado años desde la última vez que Sans le permitiera verlo llorar. ¿Lo había hecho siquiera alguna vez? Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para buscar en su memoria ahora. No obstante, ahora estaba pasando y su instinto protector pareció resurgir entre las grietas, impulsándole a tomar a Sans en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparse.

-S-sans… -logró murmurar, extendiendo la mano hacia él y apenas elevándola un poco sobre el suelo.

¿Por qué todo su cuerpo le pesaba tanto de repente? Incluso ese mero gesto no pudo mantenerlo. Odió el sonido de su voz, enroquecido y rasposo. Débil. Sans tomó un paso más hacia el frente, alargando su propia mano como si fuera a tomarle la suya, pero debió cambiar de idea al último segundo porque se echó hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, hermano –dijo Sans-, pero no te preocupes. Para la próxima me aseguraré de que esto no pase de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes mi palabra.

-Sans…

No tenía idea de qué hablaba ni le interesaba. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era que lo llevara a casa. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no lo estaba tocando? ¿Acaso le daba asco ahora?

-Sans…

El mero pensamiento perforó su pecho, hundiéndolo, volviéndolo pesado y asfixiante.

-Sh, sh, Pap –murmuró Sans en el tono consolador que tanto amaba-. Haré que sea rápido.

Papyrus trató de nuevo alcanzarlo. Sólo su mano. Su chaqueta. Lo que fuera suyo y real, algo que fuera familiar y bienvenido. Pero apenas levantó su brazo cuando éste se vio partido por un montón de huesos surgiendo de la tierra. Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque otros habían atravesado su mandíbula, dislocándola de su sitio. Así como sus costillas, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero atravesado al mismo tiempo.

Al siguiente instante había dejado de existir.

-El humano va a arreglarlo –murmuró Sans como para sí mismo-. El humano tiene que hacerlo. Está bien, Pap. Para la próxima lo haré mejor. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

El montón de polvo sobre el césped no tenía ningún comentario.

**Author's Note:**

> onlywriteinspanish.tumblr.com


End file.
